finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Helmet
Helmets are a recurring type of headgear on the series. They are often used by strong melee jobs, like the Warrior, the Samurai, and the Paladin. As examples of recurring helmets are the Circlet and the Grand Helm. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Helmets can be equipped by Warriors and Knights, and Ninjas. List of helmets: *Helm *Great Helm *Mythril Helm *Diamond Helm *Healing Helm *Genji Helm *Crystal Helm Final Fantasy II Helmets can be equipped by any character, and provide, mostly, defensive bonuses. List of helmets: *Bronze Helm *Mythril Helm *Giant's Helm *Flame Helm *Ice Helm *Diamond Helm *Genji Helm Final Fantasy III Helmets can be equipped by heavier melee jobs as they become stronger. In general, Freelancers, Onion Knights, Warriors, Red Mages, Rangers, Knights, Thieves, Dragoons, Vikings, and Dark Knights can equip helmets. List of helmets: *Mythril Helm *Shell Helm *Ice Helm *Dragon Helm *Viking Helm *Diamond Helm *Genji Helm *Crystal Helm *Onion Helm Final Fantasy IV Helmets can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. Edge can also equip some helmets. List of helmets: *Iron Helm *Dark Helm *Hades Helm *Demon Helm *Lustrous Helm *Mythril Helm *Diamond Helm *Genji Helm *Dragon Helm *Crystal Helm *Grand Helm Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Mythril Helm *Diamond Helm *Grand Helm Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Knights, Dragoons, Samurais, Berserkers, Mystic Knights, Gladiators, and Mimes can equip helmets. List of helmets: *Bronze Helm *Mythril Helm *Golden Helm *Diamond Helm *Crystal Helm *Genji Helm *Grand Helm Final Fantasy VI Helmets can be equipped by a varying number of characters. Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer are the ones who can equip the most. List of helmets: *Iron Helm *Mythril Helm *Golden Helm *Diamond Helm *Crystal Helm *Genji Helm Final Fantasy IX Helmets can be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Helmets can be equipped by any character, as long as s/he has purchased the necessary license. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Basch fon Ronsenburg can equip Helms as accessories. List of helms: *Judicer's Helm *Winged Helm *Atlas Helm *Dragon Helm *Grand Helm Final Fantasy Tactics Heavy melee characters can equip helmets. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Heavy melee characters can equip helmets. List of helmets: *Bronze Helm *Iron Helm *Opal Helm *Cross Helm *Diamond Helm *Parade Helm *Hanya Helm *Bangaa Helm *Genji Helm Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Heavy melee characters can equip helmets. List of helmets: *Bronze Helm *Iron Helm *Cross Helm *Platinum Helm *Diamond Helm *Parade Helm *Hanya Helm *Giant's Helmet *Genji Helm Final Fantasy Mystic Quest There are only three helmets that exist. List of helmets: *Steel Helmet *Moon Helmet *Apollo Helmet Final Fantasy Adventure List of helmets: *Bronze *Iron *Silver *Gold *Opal *Samurai The Final Fantasy Legend Helmets are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of helmets: *Bronze *Gold *Silver *Army *Dragon *Band Final Fantasy Legend II Helmets are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of helmets: *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Giant *Army *Dragon Final Fantasy Legend III Helmets can be equipped by all four main characters. List of helmets: *Leather *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Dragon *Speed *X-Plane *Diamond *SandMan *Mirror *Samurai *Hecate Bravely Default The jobs best suited to equipping helms are the Dark Knight. Any job can be well suited to equip helms with the Helm Lore support ability. List of helmets: *Bronze Helm *Iron Helm *Mythril Helm *Yggdrasil Helm *Orichalcum Helm *Adamant Helm *Genji Helm *Heike Helm *Crystal Helm Bravely Second: End Layer The jobs best suited to equipping helms are the Guardian and Dark Knight. List of helms: *Chain Coif *Barrel Helm *Legion Helm *Horned Helm *Eisenhut *Ikaboshi Kabuto *Sugarloaf *Full-Face Helm *Bassinet *Armet *Genji Helm *Crystal Helm Final Fantasy Dimensions Helmets offer rather large boosts to DEF and small boosts to RES. Several helmets increase wearer's offensive physical stats. List of helmets: *Leather Helmet *Iron Helmet *Sallet *Barbuta *Cross Helm *Platinum Helmet *Dragon Helmet *Caesar's Helmet *Grand Helm *Adamant Helm *Bronze Helmet *Steel Helmet *Mythril Helmet *Gold Helmet *Diamond Helmet *Giant Helmet *Knight's Helmet *Crystal Helmet *Genji Helmet Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Category:Helmets Category:Armor types